Olefin polymerization catalysts are known in the art, however methods of producing these catalysts may suffer from a variety of drawbacks. Enhancements in preparation methods for olefin polymerization catalysts can reduce the costs associated with catalyst production and improve process economics. Thus, there is an ongoing need to develop new methods of preparing olefin polymerization catalysts.